mahouka_koukou_no_rettouseifandomcom-20200223-history
Shiba Tatsuya
__FORCETOC__ Shiba Tatsuya (司波 達也) is the main protagonist of "The Irregular in Magic High School" light novel series. He enrolled at the National Magic University Affiliated First High School in April 2095 with his younger sister, Miyuki (深雪) and got accepted as one of the students to be placed in the Course 2 curriculum, marking the start of the series of events. Tatsuya is 175cm tall, well-built and often described as mundane-looking compared to other characters in the light novel. He is usually expressionless and very rarely does he get surprised or enthusiastic, and whenever he does, however, it's often at the minimum level. Tatsuya is intelligent and analytical. His emotions were merely skewed in a certain direction, with one particular half becoming especially sensitive, hence he was slow to accept good intentions, yet very adept at picking up hostility. He doesn't possess the ability to hate nor could he feel any strong emotions like fury, despair, envy, hatred, disgust, gluttony, lust, sloth, and love. The only aspect in him that was perfectly natural — the only emotion that remained — was his love for his sister. Because of this, he tend to be overprotective and enraged when there are threat towards Miyuki's safety. In the eyes of their friends, Tatsuya exhibits blatant favoritism towards his sister, and hence is called a siscon''someone with Sister Complex. Tatsuya is the eldest son of Shiba Tatsurou and Shiba Miya and is eleven month older than his younger and only sibling Miyuki. Prior to the timeline at the beginning of the series, their father remarried six months after their mother's death, and the two of them are living alone in a house, which is described as a place that vastly exceeded the average size. Yotsuba Main Article: ''Yotsuba : Tatsuya is a child born from the Yotsuba family. Although this was the case, from being a prospective heir, he wasn't accepted as a legitimate member due to the fact that he cannot wield magic properly. The two types of magic he can freely wield, however, weren't up to the family's standards due to its nature of only 'destroy' and 'regenerate' information, not 'alter' them. : At the present timeline, besides his two natural magic, he was only able to use imitation and theoretical magic, something which could be owed to his superior intellect. Operation Main Article: Reminiscence Chapter : In hopes that his magical abilities will improve, his mother, Shiba Maya and her twin sister, his aunt, Yotsuba Maya, experimented on the six-year old Tatsuya. Miya used the forbidden Non-Systematic Magic 'Mental Design Interference', forcibly altering the area in the consciousness, to create strong emotions called the limbic system by inputting a Magic Calculation Model, creating an artificial Magician. : Tatsuya was granted the ability to wield magic, but still not par to what they expected, and the artificial calculation abilities granted by the processor they used was inferior to his natural ability. Ninjutsu Main Article: Kokonoe Yakumo : Tatsuya is a student of Kokonoe Yakumo, a famous ninjutsu-user and someone who pass on traditional shinobia covert agent synonymous to ninjas magic knowhow. Due to this, he can handle multiple oponents all at once and not get hurt. Tatsuya's physical abilities surpasses normal magicians who usually just rely on magic to accelerate or fortify their bodies to sustain injuries. It was also thanks to this that Tatsuya can sense dangerous/hidden presence without relying on his unique magic, Elemental Sight. Magical Abilities Related Articles: Magic Calculation Area | Born-Specialized Magician : Tatsuya is a Born-Specialized Magician (BS Magician) and is always emphasized as someone whose capability with wielding magic doesn't classify him as any more than a Rank C Magician, in international standards. The fact that he cannot alter the eidos is one of the main reasons why the Yotsuba family treats him as an outcast, or fake magician. : Tatsuya can only freely wield two types of magic. Both magics are considered difficult and high-class. Owing to this circumstance, his magic calculation area is dominated by the two powerful magic, making him unable to wield other magics efficiently. Decomposition (Demon Right) Related Article: Demon Right It is one of Tatsuya's two innate magic abilities which is able to disassemble not only the Magic Sequences, but Activation Sequences as well. As long as it is an object, he could translate the physical object into signals, and then rewrite or erase the base design. This was one of the most difficult magics imaginable, able to directly interfere with the design information. If used to a person, the parts that formed the human body, including skin, flesh, nerves, body fluids, bones, and cellular structures were decomposed at a molecular level. On Volume 7 of the light novel, it was revealed that Tatsuya's true powers are suppressed, with Miyuki serving as his limiter. Regrowth (Divine Left) Related Article: Divine Left It is Tatsuya's other innate and unique ability. Changes in the Eidos can be rewound up to 24 hours in the past, copying and rewriting the Eidos from before any damages or harm from external sources were incurred, then using Magic Sequences to rewrite the current Eidos. The rewritten target will adhere to the updated information and restore itself to before any harm was suffered. Unlike regular healing magics which needs to be repeatedly reapplied during its effective period, Regrowth's effect is perpetual and applying it to a wounded person will make it as if nothing had ever happened. According to Miyuki, the magic is instantaneous and the target is not restricted to biological organisms. Tatsuya can restore anything, regardless of whether it's the human body or a piece of machinery. ➨ Self-Restoration Magic Engineering Related Articles: Four Leaves Technology | Taurus Silver Insert Texts Here Discovered & Invented Magics ➨ Sustained Gravity-Control Type Magic (Flying Type Magic) ➨ Selective Cast Jamming ➨ Active Air Mine ➨ Air Mine Nine Schools Competition Monolith Code ➨ Resonance ➨'' Phantom Blow'' Category:Characters